Various interior corner constructions have heretofore been provided; however, in instances where metallic supports, such as studs or joists are used, a problem often arises with regard to providing the necessary back-up support for one of the panels comprising the corner construction. Because the conventional metallic support normally provides back-up for only one of the panels, it is necessary for the erector to utilize a second support or some other means to provide the necessary back-up for the second panel as well. Such an operation becomes time-consuming, expensive, awkward and oftentimes detracts from the esthetic appearance of the interior corner.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a corner construction which may be readily erected, is inexpensive, and yet, will provide adequate back-up for the various panels comprising said corner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a back-up clip of unitary constructon which may be readily mounted on a conventional metallic support without requiring screws, nails, or the like, and may be positioned at any desired location on the support.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a back-up clip which is fully concealed when the corner is set up.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a back-up clip which is of a simple, inexpensive design and can be readily applied to a conventional metallic support without requiring tools or special dexterity on the part of the erector.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawing, and appended claims.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a corner construction is provided which includes an elongated metallic supporting flange, a pair of panels engaging one another and arranged in angularly disposed relation, and a unitary clip resiliently gripping the flange and providing back-up for at least one of the panels. The clip has a first portion with a segment thereof disposed between the flange and a surface of the first panel, and a second portion which extends angularly outwardly from the first portion segment and is engaged and concealed by the second panel.